


【GGAD】【AU】风暴眼和紫茉莉

by LILIcesar1023



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILIcesar1023/pseuds/LILIcesar1023
Summary: 世上从未有一个永恒的夏天。然而夏天却也不会完结。【风暴眼】是热带气旋中心最平静的地区。【紫茉莉】的花语：贞洁、质朴、臆测、猜忌、成熟美、怯懦。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, albus Dumbledore&Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	1. 【Albus】

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界AU  
> 大概是个普通的故事 （因为无存稿所以不知道会是什么展开…Q-Q） N人视角穿插  
> 角色归原作 欧欧西归我  
> 作者不会写文所以理所当然（！）也没有文笔(ο･㉨･ο) 
> 
> （喜欢的话请告诉我 你们的支持对我很重要！φ(．．｡)）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有这样一个夏天  
> 多雨 湿润  
> 如果我们这样相遇在夏天  
> 鲜花 蒸腾
> 
> 随缘地址：http://mtslash.me/thread-323536-1-1.html

**《风暴眼和紫茉莉》**

_by LILI阿多_

01.

阿不思在凌晨五点半起床。他叠好被子，窗外有雨声沙沙地响。靛色的清晨包裹大雨，几辆路过汽车的前照灯穿过雨线，落在他的眼睛上。

他不由自主地转过头，闭眼皱眉，伸出手拉开窗帘，而后转身向卧室外走去。他轻轻关上门，小心不发出声音——即使雨声足够大，他本不用担心。与他一墙之隔的是弟弟阿不福思的卧室，他用一只手握住门把手，另一只手抵住门板，缓慢地打开房门。走廊的灯光随着他一起进入，视线中的男孩把整个头都捂在被子里，窗户大开着，飘进的雨水浸湿了窗前书桌上一叠用笔筒压住的散乱的草稿纸，化开的墨水渗出一片墨迹。阿不思拿着笔筒看了看，底部盛着一层薄薄的积水。他关上窗，拿着笔筒走出房间，片刻之后回来，胳膊上多了一块软毛巾。他把软毛巾盖在桌子上，又把笔筒放置在毛巾上。

关上门之前，阿不思再从门缝中看了一眼床上的阿不福思。男孩翻了个身，房间重归安静，只余下外面的雨滴击打窗棂。

在高中毕业的这个暑假里，阿不思·邓布利多一天的计划表从五点半准备早餐开始。作为家中长子，阿不思从小就明白自己要比弟弟妹妹承担更重的一份义务。随着时间的流逝，他也的确成长成了一个正派、优秀、可靠的人。当他做好第二份日式鸡蛋卷时，雨势减弱，天也大亮了。他打开厨房的窗户，又撑着伞走到中庭望了望天光。

“早上好啊，阿不思，”隔着一道篱笆墙传来的是暮年女人的声音，这声音属于邓布利多家的邻居，历史学家巴希达·巴沙特，一位独居的独身学者，“昨晚休息得怎么样？伦敦到戈德里克山谷可不是一小段车程，我想你到家的时候一定累坏了吧？”

“巴希达小姐，谢谢您的关心，”阿不思笑道，“很不错。事实上，没有哪里的床比家里的更能让我安眠。”

巴希达拨开一从灌木，好让自己能与阿不思对上视线：“我早就告诉过坎德拉，别把孩子送去上什么寄宿学校，霍格沃茨再好，又怎么比得上家里呢？阿利安娜虽然不方便，我也很乐意照料你们兄弟两个呀。更不用说，噢，阿不思，你那么优秀，让人省心。啊呀，A-LEVEL考试成绩如何？”

“你知道的，我一向很自谦——”阿不思眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，流露出那么一点少年人的俏皮和傲气来，“我只能告诉你它们看起来非常匀称齐整就是了。”

“噢！我就知道！你小时候就想要去剑桥！”巴希达惊喜地笑了，“坎德拉也特别高兴吧？”

“事实上，如果把我小小的成绩计算进去的话，我们可算是双喜临门——阿利安娜今天要回来了。”阿不思这样说，忍不住嘴角上扬。

六点半，阿不思开始整理下过雨后的庭院。由于缺乏打理，邓布利多家的院子虽然在枝叶繁茂方面不比隔壁巴沙特家的差，却远没有后者整齐美观。巴希达·巴沙特在不写书也不查资料的任何时候，最乐意做的事情就是侍弄花木，巴沙特家的庭院中熙熙攘攘地种着不下三十种植物。阿不思记得自家院子里那株粗壮的藤萝也是巴希达小姐扦的藤。

他挽了挽袖套，开始修剪藤萝。丛生的枝蔓缠绕在一起，绿意浓得像是要滴落下来。“你是在干什么，阿不思？”阿不福思惊讶地看着哥哥打扮得像个滑稽的园丁，“你头上带着的是我的自行车头盔吗？”

阿不思有些尴尬地停了手：“嘿，镇定点，我不知道家里连顶草帽都没有。”

“那你也不能戴我的头盔吧？”阿不福思叫道，“何况你怎么戴得上，你的脑袋从十四岁就没有再长大了吗？”

“拜托，阿不福思，”阿不思抬起头摘下头盔，把略长的头发扎成一个赤褐色的小揪揪，“这话题毫无讨论的意义。让我想想，你为什么睡觉不关窗？”

“我是为了透透气！”阿不福思这样说，“又没发生什么，只不过是弄湿了一点废纸！”

“真是让我无法反驳，阿不福思。”阿不思向旁边走了几步，把头盔挂在一旁的树杈上，又取下袖套，脱下罩衫，那上面沾满了枯烂的树叶、木渣和树汁——他不得不承认园丁这个角色对他来说的确有些糟糕，特别是一个戴着自行车头盔的园丁，噢，简直糟透了。

“早餐吃什么？”阿不福思快速地转身耸耸肩膀，向厨房走去。他看上去心情很好，脚步轻快，蓝眼睛眯成缝，微微下弯。

“你昨天说想吃日式鸡蛋卷。”阿不思指出，跟着弟弟进到厨房，“也许不太热了，微波一下？”

“算了吧，我说着玩玩儿而已，阿利安娜喜欢吃这个，”阿不福思从餐橱里拿出两盘蛋卷、两份煎培根配蘑菇和两份三明治，“你居然真的会做这玩意儿！”

“Google是我们的好朋友，”阿不思拿出茶壶，“要喝茶吗？还是牛奶？”

“牛奶，谢谢。”阿不福思坐了下来。

阿不思给阿不福思倒了一杯牛奶，又在自己的茶杯里加了一些，然后拿起糖罐往杯里倒。阿不思嗜糖如命，这事在任何一个和他相处超过一天的人那里都不是秘密。人们对他这小小缺点并不在意，如果说这能算是缺点的话。“我总觉得你会过早地陷入大腹便便、脂肪肝和糖尿病，”阿不福思看着兄长把倒空的糖罐放在一边，“我说真的，阿不思。”

“可是我有在克制了。”阿不思搅拌着红茶，没有反驳弟弟的嘲讽，“也许下周可以再试试戒糖。”

临近午时，又是一场雨。只是下得小，又没有大风，雨细细地绵软地落在地面上。阿不思搬了把椅子坐在走廊上拿笔记本整理这段时间的邮件。毕业典礼之后，他在伦敦逗留了好一阵子，不只是陪阿利安娜和妈妈，还参加了几份兼职的面试。他需要钱，也无心和外界联系。

他一边漫不经心地查看和回复着往来邮件，一边摸出手机等候坎德拉的来电。昨天离开的时候妈妈说阿利安娜的情况稳定不少，医生批准她回家修养一阵。他不由自主怜惜起来，他最小的妹妹阿利安娜，曾经是一颗明珠，如今却是邓布利多家中破碎的珠宝。她六岁那年突然栽倒在地，抽搐着吐出白沫。医生告知他们阿利安娜得的是颞叶癫痫，无法治愈，只能缓解，而治疗费是一笔巨额费用。同样是那一年，三个孩子的父亲，家里的顶梁柱，帕西瓦尔·邓布利多出差中途乘坐的飞机遇上乱流，同时因为劳累过度，突发心肌梗塞，抢救无效而过世。那是一班红眼航班，帕西瓦尔为了省钱，没有选择正常的班次。这噩耗不仅使得邓布利多一家更近一步踏入悲伤的深渊，也使本就开销巨大的家庭一下子失去了主要的收入来源。

他打开几封邮件扫了两眼。绝大部分都是来自霍格沃茨的同学的问候。身为校学生会的主席和优秀学生代表，阿不思在校内的声誉极好，大多数人都愿意和他结交，他是如此迷人、有礼、庄重又聪慧，当他那对蓝眼睛望着人的时候，没有人不会为它海一般的深度所动容。

“埃菲亚斯，”他回复道，“请代我向沃克教授致以歉意。告诉他‘是的，如您所知，我本打算和多吉一起去希腊，在那里开始我们的毕业旅行。不过我临时有事，只好爽约。没有和您见上面，不得不说真是遗憾，不过家乡的风景也非常不错，戈德里克山谷与邓布利多一家，诚挚欢迎您到来。’谢谢，埃菲亚斯，祝你旅途愉快。”

在寄宿制的霍格沃茨学校中，与他关系最好的人是埃菲亚斯·多吉。这个小伙子大多数时候没有他的朋友看起来那么异于常人，也并不光鲜，然而阿不思认定了埃菲亚斯拥有着极为宝贵的品质，也愿意维持这段友谊。他们在半年之前就约定好了去希腊的毕业旅行和游学，然而……阿不思制止了自己迁怒，不是这样，他对自己说，我也不太期待希腊，而家人永远是最重要的不是吗？我的阿利安娜，只要阿利安娜安全无恙，任何事情都不是问题。

阿不思抬起头，雨朦朦胧胧的，戈德里克山谷的绿色上笼罩着极淡的白边。他的手机响了起来。“啊，妈妈，”阿不思接起电话，“是的，我还把院子打扫了。并没有，阿不福思今天非常乖。啊……是这样啊……好的，我明白了。阿利安娜会没事的，相信我。妈妈……你快去吧，我也爱你。再见。”

他放下手机，准备继续回复邮件，却仿佛成了雨中的剪影，迟迟没有下一步动作。


	2. 【Albus】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【初见。】  
> 它两侧的绒毛啊，像阳春四月
> 
> 阳光下将溶未溶的白雪，
> 
> 巨大乳白的翅膀在微风里颤，
> 
> 带着它漂游如一艘缓航的船。
> 
> ……
> 
> 于是天鹅在黑暗的湖中入睡，
> 
> 湖水映着乳白青紫的夜的光辉，
> 
> 像万点钻石当中的一个银盏。
> 
> 它头藏翼下，睡在两重天空之间。
> 
> ——苏利·普吕多姆《天鹅》

02.

  


“阿不福思，我们之前怎么说的来着？对你的晚餐尊重一点。”阿不思端着茶杯，盯住阿不福思的手，此时它们正挟持着餐叉和勺子对盘子里的金枪鱼块行凶。那些鱼肉被搅成了肉泥，混着边上的配菜，抹得整个盘子都是。阿不思打赌垫在下面的餐垫上也一定满是金枪鱼的尸体混合酱汁。

  


“如果你想完成什么行为艺术，大可不必这样折腾。”他缓缓地说，看着阿不福思对他凶凶地龇出牙齿。他被逗笑了。男孩顶着一头乱而软的棕褐色鬈发，因为午睡过，蓝色的眼睛还带着一丝模糊水汽，即使是这样张牙舞爪，也不太能让人生气起来。

  


而阿不思也明白阿不福思躁动的原因。他面前的男孩放弃似的放下刀叉，犹犹豫豫地看着哥哥：“阿利安娜情况怎么样了？”男孩用力地盯着他的眼睛，两双极为相似的蓝眼睛相对，阿不思恍惚了一下，瞳孔收缩。

  


“我想不会有事的，”阿不思撇开眼准备收拾餐桌，“妈妈只是说她们要推迟几天回来。嘿，对阿利安娜多点信心，我想她一定也很想你。”

  


在阿不思的印象里，也许是因为他与生俱来的疏离气质，年幼的弟弟妹妹同他这个早慧的哥哥一向不算亲近。阿利安娜和阿不思年纪相仿，而他要比他们大上好几岁，更多以一种有压迫性的身份出现。更何况邓布利多家品学兼优又端庄正派的长子在整个戈德里克山谷甚至是沃土原都享有名声，他实在是过于优秀，让患病的妹妹和叛逆的弟弟难以对他交心。阿不思知道阿利安娜和阿不福思都怕他，这种畏惧在帕西瓦尔过世之后，即他不由自主担任起孩子们缺失的另一个家长的责任之后更甚。在可以亲密相处的时间里，阿利安娜和阿不福思就如同两只小兽，出于本能地选择依偎在一起。

  


阿不思不觉得这有什么不好。

  


“需要帮忙吗？”阿不福思看着哥哥收起他们面前的餐盘，“也许我可以去把面包篮放进橱里？”

  


“那真是再好不过了。谢谢，阿不福思。”他微笑。

  


晚上十点，阿不思开始制定明天的行程。下午查看邮件的时候，他发现有好几家工作单位都给了他回复。他比较了一下，有一家酒吧给出的时薪最佳，兼职时间也合适，一周十三个小时，工作内容是清点酒水及旺季兼任服务生。如果在开学之后做这份兼职，阿不思估算了一下，每个月的生活费基本可以自理，甚至说不定还能有结余。坎德拉在半小时前又打来一个电话，告知阿利安娜的情况已经稳定不少，大概一个星期之后，她们就能回家。“阿不思，真是抱歉。”坎德拉轻柔的语调里充满歉意与愧疚，而阿不思回应她说“没关系”。“妈妈，”阿不思呼唤着她，“早点休息吧，不要太担心。我爱你，晚安。”

  


临睡前他去看了一眼阿不福思。男孩窝在被子里，脑袋被埋得一点儿都看不见，只有几缕鬈发钻出来，倔强地翘在外面。他无奈地走过去，把男孩的被子拉下来露出脸，又把被角掖好。注视了一会儿弟弟的睡姿，阿不思想起来，很久以前阿不福思养过一只山羊，很小很白的一只小羊，看起来简直是世界上最温柔的造物，脾气却倔得非常。那时候阿利安娜还没有发病，最爱干的事就是跟着阿不福思和小山羊玩儿。那时候他还没有去霍格沃茨，在镇上的小学上学，每天早上都能和全家人一起吃早餐，帕西瓦尔会开车送他去学校，并且用胡子扎他的脸。那时候坎德拉喜欢侍弄小花园，经常向邻居巴希达讨教经验，还为小山羊在后院做了一个小羊圈。阿不福思用荆棘、酢浆草、覆盆子装扮，隔日就被小羊吃掉一半。

  


他回想了很久，直到窗外又开始传来连绵的雨声。

  


————————————我是分割线————————————

“阿不思！”阿不福思在起居室里喊道，“你有没有看到我的护腕？”

  


阿不思正在给茉莉换盆，闻言直起身想了想。“好像在你柜子的左边的二个抽屉里有一副，我不确定，昨天给你放衣服的时候似乎看到了，”他回答道，看着弟弟一溜烟跑进房间，“怎么了？”

  


阿不福思一边带护腕一边向外走来。他换了一身运动服，几步跳下台阶，走到阿不思身边：“西奥约我打网球。”

  


“西奥？西奥·波特？”阿不思问，“波特家的那个小儿子？”他若有所思，他印象里的西奥是个瘦长的男孩，有着一头波特家标准的浓密黑发，虽然调皮但是很可靠，和阿不福思在霍格沃茨是同一年级的同学。

  


“我很快就回来。”看着哥哥的神情，阿不福思保证道，“我当然记得妈妈和阿利安娜今天回家，我保证会很快回来的。”

  


阿不福思是个固执的孩子，但是很能信守承诺，阿不思想，何况家里也的确没有什么玩伴。阿不思看了一眼手表，八点半差五分钟。“好吧，”他答应道，“十一点半之前回家，好吗？妈妈说她们会在中午或者下午到家。”

“完全没问题！”阿不福思调皮地笑着跑出篱笆大门。

  


收拾好茉莉，阿不思回到厨房。他准备烤一个柠檬蛋糕，如果没记错的话，阿利安娜也喜爱甜食。柠檬蛋糕无疑是一个好的选择。他又想起巴希达·巴沙特，这几天这位邻居几乎每天早晨都对他致以问候，并且几次送来小饼干，邀请他品尝，也许他也得准备点回礼，他这样想。“阿不思，”巴希达端着黄油小饼干，“事实上，我的侄孙过段日子要来我家做客，我在想得拿些什么来招待一个年轻小伙子！噢，你知道的，我这样一个老人家，早就跟不上你们年轻人的想法了。”

巴希达·巴沙特的黄油饼干美味极了，阿不思毫不怀疑她的侄孙绝对不需要其他的东西招待，单是这些饼干就足够把一个人暂时虏获了。“巴希达，你的饼干绝对美味，”他毫不吝啬赞美，“没人抵挡得住的，我想你的侄孙他一定会对这非常满意。”

  


“那可是个聪明至极也捣蛋至极的小伙子，他妈妈老跟我说他怎么有那么多惊奇的想法！”巴希达半是抱怨半是赞美地描述道，“只有十六岁，已经拿到了维也纳大学的录取通知！”她看着阿不思，像是才发现什么地说到，“阿不思，你们俩一定得见见，都是那么优秀的孩子！一定得见见，我肯定你们会对对方满意的。”

  


“好的，”阿不思笑着，并没有把这些形容放在心上，“请一定为我引荐。”

  


当载着坎德拉和阿利安娜的汽车开进家里的篱笆院门的时候，阿不思要花费全身力气才能防止自己哭出来和尖叫出声。坎德拉把汽车停进车库，不等她下车，阿不福思已经冲出去大叫：“阿利安娜！妈妈！”他一边叫着一边拉开车门，阿利安娜坐在后座对他做鬼脸，他跳上车座，两个孩子抱着打闹在一起。

  


“阿不思！”坎德拉从车上下来，惊喜地看着大儿子，“你又长高了！”她有些惊异，惊异于自己的长子在自己没有注视着的时候已经成长成了一个俊秀的少年，身姿挺拔修长，赤褐色的头发半长，披在肩头，海蓝色的眼睛深邃明净，此时流露着笑意。她甚至觉得微微惊惧，但这份惊惧很快就被喜悦给取代了。她敲敲后面的车窗：“伙计们，下车吧，我想你们的哥哥一定准备了很丰盛的午餐。”

  


“还有柠檬蛋糕。”阿不思在一旁补充说明。

  


“噢！柠檬蛋糕！”小女孩细细的喜悦声音从车里传出来，车门猛地向外打开，阿不福思牵着阿利安娜跑进房子，直直向厨房奔去。阿不思打量着阿利安娜的背影。她只比阿不福思小十五个月，身量却小小，金棕色的长发打成卷，随着她的跑动在后背一跃一跃。看起来还算活泼，阿不思这样想，比半个月之前在医院草坪上的那个虚弱的小姑娘看起来好多了。

  


和坎德拉打好招呼，阿不思拿着一个小篮子出了院门。篮子里装着他烤的柠檬蛋糕还有一些坎德拉从伦敦带来的礼物。“巴希达帮了我们很多，她是我遇到过的最好的邻居了，”坎德拉充满感激地叮嘱他，“这是我的一点心意，一起送过去吧。”

  


穿过巴希达家种满蔷薇、茉莉、酢浆草的院子，阿不思站在门口敲了敲门。老学者看到他显得极为惊喜：“谢谢，阿不思！我听到汽车的声音了，坎德拉和阿利安娜回来了是吗？”她侧过身，邀请他进门。

  


“是的，巴希达，我们才要感谢你呢，这是我烤的蛋糕，还有妈妈给你的礼物。”他微笑着想要告辞回家，却听见一个清朗的声音在屋内响起：“巴希达姑婆，您把我另外一个小包放在哪儿了？”脚步声渐渐加重，阿不思判断他穿着硬底鞋，敲击声非常清楚，“您站在门口？有客人吗？”那个声音带着笑意，“Guten tag*！”

  


阿不思看清楚了来人。那一瞬间阿不思的脑海里浮现的是叶芝虚幻的诗篇，又是普吕多姆细碎的呓语。那是个年轻的少年，俊美，青春，五官尚带一丝稚嫩，却已经有了魅惑人心的影子。他的发色是金色的，仿佛流动的阳光或是融化的黄金。此时他翡翠色的瞳仁里倒映着阿不思的面孔，充满好奇与探究，又恍然大悟地咧开嘴角：“你一定就是阿不思·邓布利多了吧？”

  


“盖勒特·格林德沃，”他伸出一只手，骨节修长，自然弯曲，“很高兴见到你，mein freund*！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *日安  
> *我的朋友
> 
> 随缘地址：  
> http://mtslash.me/thread-323536-1-1.html
> 
> （请告诉我是否喜欢！\0-0/）


	3. 【Gellert】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【种子。】  
> ……
> 
> 我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去。
> 
> 你听起来像在悲叹，,一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。
> 
> 你从远处听见我，我的声音无法触及你：
> 
> 让我在你的沉默中安静无声。
> 
> 并且让我借你的沉默与你说话，
> 
> 你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环，
> 
> 你就像黑夜，拥有寂寞与群星。
> 
> 你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遥远而明亮。
> 
> 我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样，
> 
> 遥远而且哀伤，仿佛你已经死了。
> 
> 彼时，一个字，一个微笑，已经足够。
> 
> 而我会觉得幸福，因那不是真的而觉得幸福。
> 
> ——聂鲁达《我喜欢你是寂静的》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【暂时停更公告】
> 
> 因为要开学了 时间变得紧张 所以接下来应该会停更一段比较长的时间
> 
> （如果这篇真的有人在看的话咩咩咩）一共也没写几章QAQ
> 
> 请等待我
> 
> 是第一篇发的同人（也是真正意义上写的第一篇同人 所以绝对不会坑的）
> 
> 再见呀。

02.

盖勒特·格林德沃习惯在早晨六点醒来。这是他在德姆斯特朗上学时留在身上的数个小习惯之一。不论前一晚是什么时候入睡，他一定能在早晨六点时苏醒。知道他这个习惯的人咋舌，说他自律得可怕。他从不反驳，只是笑得肆意又自信：“怎么，这年头连起床时间都变成谈资了么？”那些自称与他亲近、是他朋友的人便会簇拥过来连连摇头，等着他开启一个“值得作为谈资”的话题。

无可否认，从小到大，无论什么时候，盖勒特都是事件的中心，是耀眼夺目的社交天才，具有强大的控场能力。他的父亲奥瑞戈·格林德沃是欧洲一家连锁教育集团的CFO，母亲帕西娅丝·格林德沃是联合国下辖世界气象组织的一名区域协会主席。因为父母工作的缘故，盖勒特在六岁就寄宿入读了位于北欧的德姆斯特朗学院，自那以后每年只有两个月的假期会回到奥地利过家庭生活。他在德姆斯特朗如鱼得水，老师喜爱他，学生追逐他，更不要提他还成绩优异，十六岁完成高中学业并以优秀毕业生代表的身份进行毕业致辞。简直是完美履历，像一幕戏剧一样——如果那件事没有发生的话——在毕业典礼那天和盖勒特相熟的十几个孩子在他的带领下用烟花炸毁了半个礼堂。盖勒特有时候会回味般地想，太完美无缺的履历显得过于无聊了，生活里如果不出点意外，老天，那还叫什么新潮？

“那不过是个小事件，”事后盖勒特对每个询问的人这样说，尾音上扬拉长，十足漫不经心，“我们只是想放个烟花，布莱尔他们太兴奋了，你知道，就这样。”他的态度太坦荡了，以至于让指责他的人们感到尴尬。最后格林德沃先生联合那些孩子的家长们在重修礼堂之外又给德姆斯特朗捐了一批新的信息设备，盖勒特失去了剑桥和哈佛的校长推荐名额，然而他本人对此不以为意。

“那太无趣了，”在某个毕业后派对上，盖勒特亲吻着身边的女孩，“哈佛？剑桥？维也纳也没什么不好，不是吗？”他傲慢地说，喝下女孩送来的酒，金发在灯光的照射下细碎地闪光。女孩尖叫一声，撩起长发跨坐在他的腿上，他抬起冷翠色的眸子，注视着女孩迎下身子的索吻姿势。然后他也缓缓地贴了上去，不像调情，更像安抚。“贾思敏，”他在女孩耳边呢喃，仿佛情人絮语，“你知道我更偏好男孩的。去那里坐着。”女孩猛地支起身体，在围观者的注视下耸了耸肩：“可是女孩又不是不可以，好吧，好吧，盖勒特，你真扫兴。”她走到一旁坐下，很快和旁边的男孩纠缠在一起。

盖勒特十四岁的时候发现相比于女孩，他对男孩的身体抱有更大兴趣。那是一个数学课和体育课的课间，他在伙伴的簇拥之下去换衣服的途中路过盥洗室，几个高年级男生堵在男盥洗室门口，有男孩破碎的呻吟声从里面传出来。盖勒特看了一眼，身边伙伴劝他快走。“你就是对人太好了，盖勒特，”那个伙伴这样说，“霸凌在这里太平常了。软弱的人是没办法在德姆斯特朗有什么地位的。我们走吧，盖勒特，快上课了。”

盖勒特转过头，也看了他一眼。那个伙伴不由自主停下步子，退后一步。十四岁的盖勒特五官里已经带上了一丝锋利的意味，也还没有之后足够圆滑温和的外壳。他的个子又很高，看人时如果微抬下巴，气质就会变得不近人情。“弱者不是欺凌发生的理由，”他这样说，“太可笑了。”

众人见盖勒特大步向盥洗室走去，也不再抱着旁观忽视的态度，纷纷跟在他身后。校园霸凌总是愚蠢的，掺杂着过度暴力、压迫剥削和头脑发热。他们一群人的动静太大了，站在盥洗室门口的几个人早就在看着他们，此时露出有些害怕又强装镇静的表情。盖勒特微微一笑，推开人率先进入。潮湿的地板上侧卧着一个男孩，棕色的头发遮住了他的脸。他的校服被扒掉了，上身可见地遍布着不同程度的青紫还有伤痕。盖勒特可以看到他锁骨处有一道明显的伤口，长约一指，正在流血，以至于他躺着的地方的白瓷地板泛着淡淡的粉色。他蜷曲着，微微发抖，听到有人进来的声音身体猛地弹动了一下。有三个穿着校服的男学生站在他的周围，一个红发手里拿着铁尺和打火机，另外两个都是金发，拿着手机和水壶。盖勒特认识那个红发，比他高一个年级的弗兰茨·安东尼瓦，光长块头不长脑子的蠢货，以家里有钱和五门课不及格在他们圈子里小有名气。

“格林德沃？”红发也认识他，“嘿，伙计，你看，我们这里正有事儿呢。”他对着盖勒特勉强笑了笑，意识到来者不善，盖勒特很高兴他满是肌肉的颅骨里还有点脑髓。

于是他点了点头：“是啊，是啊，我也看见了你在忙呢。”他缓缓踱步过去。红发比他高了小半个头，气势上盖勒特却像只狮子。他甜蜜地笑，伸手夺下红发手中的铁尺和打火机扔在地上。后面来的伙伴们赶紧把两个金发手上的东西拿走。“您看，”他微微敛着眼，轻轻踢着地上的打火机，“现在不忙了吧？”

“格林德沃，”红发恼怒了，“这和你没有关系吧？你认识这个东西吗！”

“不认识，”盖勒特摇摇头，“所以还要谢谢你呢安东尼瓦，朋友可不是那么好找的。我想安东尼瓦先生应该也会很高兴吧？我记得之前他还和爸爸通了电话，金融期货今年在南美的市场不是很好呢，我爸爸也在考虑要不要为他做担保。”他抬起眼，翡翠般的眸子，闪过戏谑和愤怒，“有您这样一个好儿子，他可真幸运啊。您说是不是？弗兰茨？”

红发害怕了。他们家是开风投公司的，全家都靠着金融市场发财。他的底气也全来自于金钱，此时饶是他那个不太转得过来弯的脑子也明白他被盖勒特威胁了。他圆睁着眼想放狠话，却听盖勒特继续说道：“我还记得莱娅呢，棕发的南美姑娘，来这里上学一定很不适应环境吧，不过有您照顾她真是太好了，我们都快一年没有见过她了，您知道她什么时候回来上学吗？”盖勒特他们那个圈子都知道弗兰茨·安东尼瓦资助了一个家境贫寒的美貌南美姑娘，然后把人家玩儿死了，据说是死于心脏问题，不过这种事情谁又说得清呢。

红发的气一下就泄了。他几乎是落荒而逃地跑出了盥洗室，两个金发见形势不妙也跟着跑出去，连东西都没有拿。盖勒特再往地上看，男孩抬起了脸，露出一对水色的瞳仁，静静地和他对视，没有血色的唇微微张开。他的脸上也有伤，鼻梁边的伤口还在流血，湿漉漉的头发黏在脸上。盖勒特的呼吸顿了一瞬。他移开视线，在一个隔间的门上找到了男孩的上衣。他拿着衣服蹲下身子问：“我对欺负你没兴趣。还站得起来吗，我觉得你得去趟医务室。”

男孩小小地扯了下嘴角：“谢谢……格林德沃。”他挣扎着从地上撑起身体，盖勒特只是抱着衣服站在一旁看他。想到一帮人还跟着他没去上课，盖勒特转身吩咐他们去上课，并帮自己请假：“我想我会亲自去向校长先生说明的，”他说道，“现在我要先带这个孩子去趟医务室。”

那个晚上盖勒特做了一个很模糊的梦，醒来之后他还能记得的只剩白色皮肤横着红色伤痕的脆弱感。他确定自己没有SM的性癖，也交往过女孩子，思考昨夜的梦带来的结果和自己的反应之后，他又去查了一些资料，非常坦然地接受了自己对同性也会产生欲望的事实，并在第一次和同性上床之后告诉了父母这件事。在性向上，盖勒特·格林德沃非常坦荡，从不遮遮掩掩，他周围的人都知道格林德沃更偏爱男性，性向从来不是他变得优秀自信的阻碍和屏障。事实上，不管是男是女，能得到盖勒特的青睐显然也不是一件容易的事，相比之下，喜欢上他简直太过简单。毕竟他有一张过于勾魂夺魄的脸蛋，不俗的谈吐，优雅的做派，少见的公理心，又是那么不羁、善解人意、野心勃勃。

伙伴们都说盖勒特·格林德沃是个“猎心杀手”。太俗艳了，盖勒特这样想，什么名号啊，真是愚蠢至极。但是不可否认，只要他想，没有人能从他黏稠如蜜又冷淡似晶的眼神里逃脱。

包括眼前这位阿不思·邓布利多。

赤褐色长发的青年逆光站在门口，他的眼睛是蓝色的，像奥地利七月群山间的湖泊，或者是海伦娜闪蝶翅膀上簌簌落下的鳞粉。他的面孔是那么柔和纯真，阳光也亲吻他的轮廓，此时露出一点惊诧和尴尬的表情，又显得有些可爱。盖勒特几乎要被这表情取悦，强力忍住才没有大笑出声。

“请快进来吧，在门口站着是干什么呢，”他也侧过身，和巴希达站在一起，只是倾着身子眨眼睛，“巴希达姑婆说我们一定会‘像火和锅一样投缘’，我看到您就知道，这话准没错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金融市场和你盖家里都是瞎编的，不要考据哈0v0 谢谢合作
> 
> 附上随缘地址：随缘地址：http://mtslash.me/thread-323536-1-1.html  
> （还可以的话请给我一点鼓励0 v 0）


End file.
